Electronic control modules frequently include heat-generating power electronic devices such as transistors for controlling the current supplied to an external load, and various packaging arrangements have been devised for mounting the power electronic devices in a way that effectively dissipates the heat generated due to their switching and conduction losses. The packaging arrangements are influenced by other considerations as well, such maximizing circuit board utilization within the control module and providing adequate thermal isolation between the power electronic devices and other control module components that cannot withstand high temperatures. These design considerations tend to be incompatible to some extent, and the usual packaging arrangements at best represent a compromise solution. Accordingly, what is desired is a more effective and space-efficient packaging arrangement for the power electronic devices of an electronic control module.